1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-guiding apparatus; more particularly; to the light-guiding apparatus capable of generating uniform light output that is adaptable in a car illumination assembly light-guiding member.
2. Description of Related Art
The daytime running light has been widely adapted on motor vehicles in Europe. The daytime running light increases the observability of a vehicle, and thus helps to reduce traffic accident rate. By the statistics, turning on the light in driving not only reduce 12.4% of the traffic accident rate but also reduce 24.6% of the traffic death rate so that the light make the traffic accident rate less and less.
Various types of daytime running light have been produced, for example, the daytime running light shown in FIG. 1 was often used in a conventional car lamp assembly Z′, which utilizes a pair of circular ring-shaped daytime running light covers A′ to house a plurality of light bulbs (or the light emitting devices) arranged around the car light b′. However, the light bulb (or the light emitting devices) was one kind of point source-light so that it produces high light intensity near but reduces far away. In order to uniformize the brightness, a reflector was set in front of the daytime running light for increasing the reflection frequency but limited the whole style of car illumination assembly Z′ or reduced the daytime running effect.